


it will be okay

by icetowns



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icetowns/pseuds/icetowns
Summary: When Michael returns Eleanor's memories, she was not prepared at all for what feelings it would bring her.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	it will be okay

Eleanor heard a knock at her door, and she jumped up immediately to go see who it was; she needed anything to distract her from her house. It was the place she and Chidi fell in love, so she couldn’t bear to look at it sometimes. Repressing those memories slightly was working though.

She opened the door to see Michael. “Hey. Come in.”

“This shouldn’t take too long,” he said, “it’s about time I gave you your memories back.”

“What?” Eleanor asked, “all of them?”

“Yes,” Michael replied, “all three hundred years.”

Naturally, Eleanor was nervous. Having three hundred years worth of memories seemed absurd… yet, as scared as she was, she wanted them back. After all, they were  _ hers. _

“Well, let’s make it quick, I have to go mess with Brent,” Eleanor smiled up at him.

Michael simply shook his head. “I’ll handle it. Trust me, you won’t be doing anything after this.”

“This sounds terrifying,” she said to him, “but let’s just rip the band aid off.”

“Alright,” Michael said, “you ready?”

“Yes.”

Suddenly, Eleanor’s head hurts. A lot. Everything in her mind is overwhelming until, suddenly, it’s not. The pain goes away with it as well. 

“I’ll be leaving now, I think you need some time to yourself,” Michael told her and he walked out without her saying a word.

Eleanor didn’t even acknowledge that. She just sat down. 

All she wanted was for the stupid clown house to disappear as she recalled her memories living there with Chidi.

* * *

_ “What the fork is going on?” Chidi shouted as he walked down the bedroom’s stairs, “what’s that burning smell?” He saw Eleanor in the kitchen and then laughed, “What are you doing?” _

_ “Well, I was trying to make you breakfast to surprise you, but this toaster decided to be a bench,” Eleanor explained, throwing the charred pieces of toast in the garbage, “I just wanted to do something nice for you because you do so many nice things for me.” _

_ “Eleanor, you don’t have to do anything to repay me,” Chidi smiled, “being with you is more than enough, but it is nice to see how much you’ve grown.” _

_ “Hm, I guess I have,” Eleanor smirked at him. _

_ Chidi’s gaze drifted to some wildflowers on the counter.  _

_ “What are those?”  _

_ “Those are flowers I picked for you,” she explained, “I was going to give them to you later. There’s really no good way to hide flowers if you don’t want them to die, so I figured if I pretended they were just there and nothing was different, you wouldn’t notice.”  _

_ Chidi pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, “I love you so much.” _

* * *

Eleanor pulled a throw pillow to her chest and hugged it tightly. That was the closest she could get to having Chidi there. However, she opened her eyes and decided she would make an attempt at keeping herself grounded. She now remembered a technique Chidi had taught her that helped him with his anxiety. Acknowledging her surroundings. 

It didn’t help much; Eleanor began trying to list the things she saw, and first she said she saw couch. It immediately made a memory pop up.

* * *

_ Eleanor woke up to the feeling of Chidi touching her arm and she stirred.  _

_ “Chidi?” she whispered, groggily. She could sort of hear something playing in the background, so he must’ve turned the volume down on the movie they were watching. _

_ “Sorry, did I wake you up?”  _

_ “Yeah,” she replied, still resting her head on his lap, her eyes closed, “it’s just weird, I never fall asleep during movies.” _

_ “You were probably just really comfortable,” Chidi replied, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. _

_ “Then this is the best movie date ever,” Eleanor said softly before letting herself fall asleep again. _

* * *

How was she going to look him in the eyes after remembering these things. 

Everything was so overwhelming. She turned to look at the door, considering whether or not she should just leave the house before remembering Chidi kissing her right there before she walked out to go see Michael one day.

It was at that moment that Eleanor decided taking a nap would be best. She quickly walked to her bed and practically threw herself onto it. Then she became more comfortable, and it happened again.

* * *

_ Eleanor layed on the bed, nuzzled comfortably into Chidi’s chest. His fingers brushed against her arm gently, and all she could hear was his gentle breathing. _

_ “Chidi,” she broke the silence. _

_ “Eleanor,” he replied softly. _

_ “I love you,” saying that came surprisingly easily to her. _

_ She felt Chidi shift slightly. “I love you too.” He pulled her closer to him. _

_ “I’m scared.” _

_ This seemed to take Chidi aback, but he understood. He just didn’t expect her to admit it. “So am I.” _

_ “He’s going to reboot us,” Eleanor added, “for sure. I’m going to lose you.” _

_ Chidi must have noticed she was coming close to freaking out, because he pulled her in again and pressed his lips on the top of her head. _

_ “Hey, hey,” Chidi comforted her, “I can’t tell you that he won’t, but we’ll still be here. Together. Maybe we won’t remember it, but we will always come back together.” _

_ “We will, won’t we?” Eleanor smiled against his chest, and she felt Chidi smile too. _

_ “We’re soulmates, Eleanor.” _

_ “We’re soulmates.” _

* * *

Soulmates.

The word spun around Eleanor’s head. He was right; they were. She knew that.

“Janet,” she called out, desperate to talk to someone. Anyone.

_ Bing! _

“Hi Eleanor, how’s it…” she trailed off she saw Eleanor on her bed, hugging a pillow. Eleanor didn’t even notice she was doing that.

“I don’t know if it’s possible,” Eleanor spoke through tears she was trying to hold back, “but I think I love him more now.”

Janet sighed. “I wish I could fix this for you.”

“We’re soulmates,” Eleanor said, “this isn’t life, like, at all when I don’t have him. And there’s nothing I can do. I can’t rebound because  _ I don’t want to. _ ”

Janet sighed again, looking down at her friend with her face buried into a pillow. Eleanor was holding onto it for dear life, probably trying her best to pretend it was Chidi. Janet couldn’t conjure up the words to help her, and she knew everything. 

Nothing could really help her but having Chidi back. Janet knew that. All she did to help was place her hand on Eleanor’s shoulder, and Eleanor put hers on top of Janet’s.

* * *

_ Eleanor felt a soft touch on her shoulder, so she briefly unburied her head from the pillow.  _

_ “No Chidi, I don’t want to,” she buried her head back in.  _

_ “Eleanor,” Chidi smirked, and she couldn’t help but look back up at him. The way his eyes lingered on her with that twinkle in them. The way he said  _ Eleanor.  _ The way he… it was just everything. _

_ “I don’t understand why we can’t just keep this to ourselves,” Eleanor finally lets go of the pillow, “we have everything. When we tell Michael we know this is the Bad Place, he’s going to take it all away. He’s going to take  _ us  _ away, Chidi. I can’t do that.” _

_ “Eleanor—” _

_ “No, you don’t get it, I’ve never been this happy,” she was becoming angry, “so, can we just hold it?” her voice softened. “Please.” _

_ “I do get it,” Chidi replied, intertwining his fingers with hers, “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you… but we have to think of the others. You know Tahani and Jason don’t deserve it.” _

_ “Well, I know Jason doesn’t,” Eleanor remarked, the edges of lips curling up into a tiny smile. _

_ Chidi smiled back at her. “So?” _

_ “Yeah, yeah,” Eleanor replied, playfully rolling her eyes, “let’s go save our friends.” _

_ “That’s my girl.” Chidi said fondly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. _

_ Eleanor’s heart felt as though it would explode.  _

My girl,  _ he said.  _ My girl. _ Eleanor knew that would probably be the last time she heard that. _

* * *

“He’s what makes me a good person,” Eleanor said to Janet, “clearly. I wouldn’t have told Michael if he hadn’t reminded me of Jason and Tahani.”

“Your own morals have to do with that,” Janet added to try and cheer her up.

“And who taught me that?”

Janet stayed silent.

“Thought so,” Eleanor rolled over in the bed.

“I know it’s also you,” Janet told her.

“Can I have time alone?” Eleanor asked, “I thought talking would help right now, but I just want to sleep.”

“Okay, but one more thing…”

“What?”

“You’re meant for each other,” Janet told her, “it will be okay.”

_ It will be okay. _

Eleanor just had to keep telling herself that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!! i hope y'all liked this and again thanks to the hellstroppies gc for bringing me my motivation <3 hope you enjoyed the cheleanor crumbs that lived inside of my brain!!!


End file.
